Spider-Man: Wall-Crawling Adventures
Spider-Man: Wall-Crawling Adventures is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name and is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation. Premise Peter Parker being using his spider powers to became Spider-Man as he deal with his personal life and fighting against potential threats. Characters Main * Ben Schwartz as Peter Parker/Spider-Man - a young college student who develop spider-like abilities and double his life as a crime-fighting vigilante. Supporting * Kath Soucie as Aunt May Parker - Peter's loving and caring yet protective aunt who he do what he can to help support her and is unaware that her nephew is Spider-Man. * Miranda Cosgrove as Mary Jane Watson - a beautiful yet kind-hearted girl and Peter's love interest. * Sarah Hyland as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Girl - a fellow college student who is often know for her tomboyish yet sporty personality who later gain the same abilities as Peter. * Seth Green as Harry Osborn - Peter's best friend and the son of Norman Osborn who has a stain relationship with his dad and seek to honor his mother's legacy. * Troy Baker as Captain George Stacy - a hardworking yet respectful police captain and Gwen's father who has a natural view on Spider-Man. * Dave Wittenberg as Eugene "Flash" Thompson - a football player who previously bullying Peter before becoming his friend after his uncle dead and is a fan of Spider-Man. * James Arnold Taylor as Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane - a fellow college student and football player who's a friend of Flash and, like Flash, previously bullying Peter before becoming his friend. * Emmanuelle Chriqui as Liz Allan - a fellow college student and one of the top cheerleaders who were Flash's former girlfriend and slowing developing feelings to Harry. * Liliana Mumy as Sally Avril - a fellow college student who is bratty and a stuck-up and Flash's on/off-again relationship. * Denise Bouette as Glory Grant - a fellow college student who is often know for her sarcastic sense of humor. * Khary Payton as Randy Robertson - a fellow college student and the son of Robbie Robertson. * Darin de Paul as J. Jonah Jameson - the head of the Daily Bugle and Peter's boss who criticizing Spider-Man after he unwittingly humiliated him. ** Khary Payton as Robbie Robertson - the co-head of the Daily Bugle and Jameson's right-hand man who think that Spider-Man is a real hero. ** Nicole Dubuc as Betty Brant - Jameson's reasonable security. ** Jesse McCartney as Ned Leeds - a young hotshot reporter who develop feelings for Betty. ** Nolan North as Ben Urich - a reporter at the Daily Bugle. * TBD as Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - * TBD as John Jameson - * TBD as Dr. Ashley Kafka - * TBD as Officer Jean DeWolff - * TBD as Officer Yuri Watanabe/Wraith - * TBD as Hobie Brown/Prowler - * TBD as * Antagonists * TBD as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - * TBD as Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus - * TBD as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter - * TBD as Max Dillon/Electro - * TBD as Adrian Toomes/Vulture - * TBD as Flint Marko/Sandman - * TBD as Quentin Beck/Mysterio - * TBD as Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom - * TBD as Maximus Gargan/Scorpion - a Mexican-American mobster who gain the abilities of a scorpion * TBD as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - ** TBD as Hammerhead - * TBD as Alex O'Hirn/Rhino - * TBD as Maxwell Markham/Grizzly - * TBD as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin - * TBD as Martin Li/Mr. Negative - * TBD as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - a college student who double her life as a thief who, while not completely evil, has a on/off-again relationship with Spider-Man during her numerous encounters with him. * Dwight Schutlz as Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane - * TBD as Herman Schultz/Shocker - * TBD as Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard - * TBD as Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - ** TBD as Hippo - ** TBD as Panda-Mania - * TBD as Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal - ** TBD as Kaine - ** TBD as Doppelganger - * TBD as Bennett Bent/Crime Master - * TBD as Abner Jenkins/Beetle - * TBD as Fred Myers/Boomerang - * TBD as Cletus Kasady/Carnage - * Tropes Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Dramedy Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series